


Circus

by ceywoozle



Series: One Word Bottomjohn Prompts [55]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Anal Sex, Bondage, John just wants to get laid, M/M, Orgasm Control, The Blind Banker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceywoozle/pseuds/ceywoozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the One Word Bottomjohn Prompt Series.</p><p>John just wants to get laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circus

The police are gone. The cordons taken down. There is silence in the tiny theatre, so that the sounds John make echo alarmingly in every corner.

He is trying to be quiet. Trying to keep the small mewling gasps to a minimum, but it hardly matters. Sherlock is grunting, loud and unashamed at every thrust. The chains wrapped around John rattle and scrape against the wood of the stage.

The circus is gone. Or rather, the smugglers are gone. Sarah, after a rather distancing peck on the cheek, had absconded in a cab, disappearing into the night, out of John’s life.

"Next time," John had said, and she had smiled with empty assurance and shut the door of the car, leaving John to wonder if he had lost his job as well as his date.

Sherlock behind him, had snorted contemptuously as she’d been driven off, and with an exhausted sigh John had turned to him. “You couldn’t just let me get off? Do you have any idea how long it’s been since I’ve actually _wanted_ to have sex with someone? Jesus, Sherlock. Can’t I just bloody get laid?”

In retrospect, it probably wasn’t the wisest thing to have said. Or perhaps, it really, really was.

John bites off a moan as Sherlock’s cock brushes tantalizingly against his prostate. He lurches, trying to gather some purchase, to find that spot again, but the chains wrapped around him, abandoned by the Chinese circus in their haste to escape, keep him helpless.

Sherlock grins, wild and bright above him. “I said I was going to fuck you,” he says, his voice hoarse and mocking. “I never said I would let you come.”


End file.
